Don't just come the long range here/Transcript
Episode 12 U.D.R.S, Dominion Joint Operation. * U.D.R.S Network central booting up After mission Report, Mass Riots on Palm Harbor.* U.D.R.S Nagitator: Nagitator online, Last time on total drama U.D.R.S. Hyperion-Blue-GT Covert Ops Team has brought the dark ritual informant, Harvey Sammos arrived on Palm Harbor in Tri City Bay for interrogation. Lardenson was waiting for The Dominion Special Forces led by Denver has come to assist U.D.R.S And Tri-City Bay Police for forming a joint Operation to fight off against the Dark Rituals with using Armored Vehicles with Street Cars, but the plan went different. Sintana has contacted from Punisher about a Briefcase that he was looking for was a PDA Was formerly used unknown. Class Sargent Hardenick Interrogates Harvey Sammos about Sintana and her own crew. as he talks more about having a alliance with sintana, and later he knows about duncan. and courtney is here with sandra galloway, S.T.I.G.N.A.S Was bringing Duncan over to police station but it was encounter by Darkstorm who shoots down the VTOL And crashed landed at Gusa Road. as the battle goes on, Dark Ritual Member Goska was unleashed a monster called Exodia with a Necross Form brings damage to the Tri-City Bay Police Monument Statue. The Battle rages with mass riots all around palm harbor. Lardenson has ability to use his rifle from the missile turret to be as a guided control missile to fire strike at darkstorm who pursuit Tasha for getting a clear shot with a flashbang arrow. and then his winged gear was damaged before he wait for Darkas and Darkhunter to retrieve Harvey Sammos for their escape. The unnamed Diamond Platinum was revealed is the Jay Sisters Brother Named Kayson. Kayson took a Brutal Fight against Goska while Hyperion-Blue-GT And his friends unleashed their Ultimate Abilities to finished off Exodia Necross and save Palm Harbor. Director Telligent believes, they're gonna face the dark rituals until with the Help of Former Total Drama Contestant Courtney assisting Sandra Galloway will reconcile a friendship for her and gwen and Duncan will be in Custody by the U.D.R.S. *At Palm Harbor Police Station in the Next Day. Construction Workers are rebuilding the damage after the battle. Denver's Dominion Special Forces is preparing their Dropships to bring the mobile operations center over. Hardenick stands over the Beach with genna watching the damage that the dark rituals made.* Hardenick: Look at the mess they made. i was about to go to beach to do some surfing and then the debris just scattered all over the streets. Genna: I know how you feel that you want me out for date on the beach. we'll come again someday until the clean up is finished. Hardenick: since i took a brawl on Darkhunter. i'm gonna make sure i'll face him again, since taking a interrogation on Harvey Sammos. Goska was using Exodia to cause enough damage, i'm almost got hurt badly. We'll make sure, we will defeat them. Genna (Confessional): After a Tough battle that Goska Unleashed That monster he summoned. we finally finished with all our ultimate abilities. now Tri-City Bay is half damaged so they can take care the mess before we heading out. *At the Mobile Operations Center near at the Palm Harbor Police Station. Jayvee is typing on her laptop to find the pinpoint on Harvey Sammos * Kayson: What are you doing, Sis. Jayvee: I'm Trying to find where Harvey Like, where is he at? trying to find him where the Dark Rituals went when we last fought them. Jayvee (Confessional): I'm always have a Diamond Tracker beacon on him before we arrive. I'm just a Pretty Princess with a knowledge. Kayson: Jayvee, i can't let you go alone all by yourself. you'll end up like Jaycee. Jayvee: I Have to so i can let everybody knows while i'm gone. make sure if i can follow the coordinates with my beacon on my tiara. Promise me just don't tell anyone and jaytee that i have a mission to find the lead where the dark rituals are hiding at. Kayson: Ok, just stay alive. Don't get caught by those punks. *Jayvee smiles to go on a alone mission to leave the team behind. Meanwhile, before U.D.R.S Covert Ops are ready to move out until they're looking for jayvee, searching everywhere. Hyperion-Blue-GT: Kayson, where's Jayvee? we search everywhere around in palm harbor. Kayson: Jayvee is Taking the my super flying gear and went off without telling you guys because, it's a secret. Hyperion-Blue-GT: Secret Mission? she didn't tells she was on a single mission? Lexia: How can jayvee be alone without need help. Kayson: Look don't get me some suspicious, i know it's my responsibility to be a personal bodyguard for my sisters. i will never let them get hurt when she was being alone, but you gotta wait until jayvee is giving you guys a call until she waiting for further instructions. Hyperion-Blue-GT: Further Instructions? Now Jayvee takes role as a Team Captain? Lexia (Confessional): Ok, where is Jayvee Now? Stacey (Confessional): Jayvee's Beacon went off on my Comms. i hope she's alright, nothing won't lose to a jay sister in our fellow friend. Jaytee (Confessional): Jayvee Sis, if you watching my message. Please come back alive. *Wimpers* *Cut to the Sky where Jayvee uses Kayson's Flying Gear to Track Down Dark Rituals Location. Jayvee: Ok, This might be the lead to the Dark Rituals Fallback post. Like, if i have to stay low in a far distance so i have to locate something. *Picking up the Dark Rituals Fallback location is at Drumheller, Alberta, Canada.* There. they're at Drumheller, this would be a mission to contact them. *Cut to the wreck Total Drama Jumbo Jet was before it was clear off. the Dark Rituals are at the scene where they brought Back Harvey Sammos to Sintana.* Sintana: Dark Rituals, we have made a Failed mission for today when U.D.R.S are in Palm Harbor on Tri-City Bay. Darkas and Darkhunter, good work for bringing Harvey back to us. Now harvey, have that U.D.R.S Soldier told you about when you're being captured. Harvey Sammos: He Told me about Duncan. they brought the CIT Girl with them when the interrogation started, when they fought against Goska in Los Angeles by the first time. and then the man with the Diamond Platinum Logo came by to stop him and then he let U.D.R.S Destroy Exodia Necross to save Palm Harbor until Goska was almost defeated. Even they brought some Dominion Forces came to assist them. Sintana: The Terran has brought some help to the U.D.R.S for assistance. Harvey Sammos: yes, but we don't know what our plans are. perhaps your member, Nagona was doing something to make a army. Nagona: I have something that might be a perfect to use, with this book that i cast a spell to summon a army of darkness to spread chaos to the world. Burnark: the entire earth? is this some kind of takeover whatever we want. there's no way we will not start World War III With dark Creatures that we have a stronger power that could be responsible. Darkhunter: You should see the world without popularity fame that everything can't stop the dark rituals. Darkas: They treat us like Rejects, we'll send them back so they will surrender. Darkstorm: and they'll give us what we want. it's cheating. Burnark: Cheating, you people can't do that?! that's a bad act! Sintana: What's the matter, you don't like our plans? We Should let U.D.R.S And the Dominion forces come to us so we can be prepare the element of surprise. *At the Outside distance, Jayvee zooms in with using her Binoculars scanning the dark rituals are at the empty debris of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet.* Jayvee: I Found them, that was a book Nagona was holding. i could radio my friends for some help. *In the Mobile Operations Center, the Communications auto-receive was active before Cheval picks up the microphone.* Cheval: U.D.R.S Mobile Operations Center, can you hear me. Jayvee: Cheval, I Have found Sintana and her team. They're at Drumheller at the spot where a Crashed TD Jumbo Jet was cleared out as a main hideout, they're making a plan to start a war with their creepy dark creatures. Cheval: Give me the pin point where you at? Jayvee: 3 Miles away from the crashed plane site like, i'm feeling hot out there. Cheval: I'll inform them. Jayvee: Thank you. *Outside the Mobile Operations Center. Hyperion-Blue-GT, Hardenick, Lexia, Jaytee And Kayson are talking about when jayvee left.* Hyperion-Blue-GT: Luckily Jayvee won't get hurt alone. that's my concern. Cheval: Everyone, i have contacted Jayvee by the comms. She's at Drumheller, Alberta. get all equipment to set up and move out. Hardenick: That's a gonna be a long trip, we can't get there Forever for only a few days. Lardenson: Not long, Denver has brought a Dropship to carry the Mobile Base Truck to Alberta, Canada. I Asked him if he can take us to Jayvee whenever we can. Hyperion-Blue-GT: That's a Good Idea Lardenson, Taking a Air Transport by carrying the Mobile Operations Center instead, It will reduce time. Lardenson (Confessional): Taking a long road trip could be fun. but taking a air transport will be quickly to take less time rather than longer for a few days. *The Dominion Dropship is about to land on the streets in a clear zone. opening the Ramp where Denver is standing to bring the Mobile Operations Center. Hyperion-Blue-GT Is Driving The Truck with Hardenick.* Denver: You Need a Lift? I can take you to Drumheller with my Team. Hardenick: Wow dude, i can't believe that Dropship is huge like a size of a Cargo Plane. Hyperion-Blue-GT: It has plenty of space capacity for armored vehicles. *U.D.R.S Mobile Operations center are moving inside the Dominion Dropship. Dominion Marines are guiding the U.D.R.S Mobile Operations Center to be in a parked spot. The Team Are Coming out of the mobile base while inside. Genna: It looks different before on the inside. Gerry: More like a C-130 Aircraft, Lardenson has some schematics for this Dropship. Fallken: carrying the number of vehicles than can up to 4 mechs or 2 Tanks, 8 Troops. this ship, has some additional features. Denver: you kinda started thinking about some terran vehicles and aircrafts. Fallken: i been study some architure vehicle designs at high school. *Cut to Fallken's Confessional Cam Entry.* Fallken (Confessional): I always been making my own car for the pinewood derby when i was 10, it was so awesome that i got second place. luckily when i got graduated from high school, i become a mechanic for doing some car parts before i joined U.D.R.S. Everything is my best job to be a engineer for making armored vehicles for the team. *The door opens automatically, Denver and Hyperion-Blue-GT's Team Including Director Telligent and Cheval. Denver: This aerospace will be used to travel to any locations on earth, including sectors in later missions. by taking you people to drumheller from Tri-City Bay before we leave. Director Telligent: How long we get to jayvee. Denver: The Pilot will tell us, She's a Expert. *The Dominion Pilot is setting up controls to activate. a long haired girl is getting prepared before Denver is introducing U.D.R.S Covert Ops Team to her.* Denver: This is Malinda, She's a Fastest Pilot. Hardenick: A Chick is piloting the dropship? Lexia: She's looks good i never see. Malinda: bet you people might need to go somewhere. Malinda, Dropship Pilot of the Terran Dominion. Nice to meet you. Hyperion-Blue-GT: Hyperion-Blue-GT, U.D.R.S, good to meet you. this is my crew. Malinda: Wow, you have a nice gear for them and that girl. she's a Fairy? Carden: The First ever, like my wings. *Carden is on Confessional Cam Entry.* Carden (Confessional): Getting some good supporters is the most, after the last battle against Goska. he's unstoppable when me and my friends have worked together by using our ultimate abilities. we could destroy have him with his giant monster of Exodia with a different skin. *Knocks on the door* Hardenick (Offscreen): it's called Necross Carden, a negative form. Carden: Maybe we can get enough strength to beat him. Malinda: I've been seeing the action since i look after my ship since a full battle. Sargent Denver told me to keep me remain here so won't leave my troops behind, that's my job. Denver: Now Malinda, The U.D.R.S Covert Ops are on a rescue mission to save a Friend. now what's the person you're going to save her? Hyperion-Blue-GT: Her name's Jayvee, she our Friend and we're going to help her. Kayson: She's my Sister, i lost another one was jaycee. she was in a coma because of the Dark Rituals. i won't lose another one. Malinda: that's bad, i'm sorry about your sister. Hardenick: Not worry Kayson, once we get to Drumheller and save Jayvee as quickly as *Kayson Grabs Hardenick and put him on the wall by giving a mean act.* Kayson: Listen, Don't act smooth cool. I Always have care for my sister since my Father was the Leader of the Diamond Platinum. he wants me to be a humble prince someday, my father put me on a job to stop the dark rituals for protecting my sisters. You're a U.D.R.S Soldier, then be a Soldier. Got It! *Hardenick feels scared by Kayson's aggressive. The Rest of the Team are looking at them, Genna tries to help hardenick little calm while she makes a reason with Kayson. Genna: Take it Easy Kayson, save your strength. Director Telligent: there's no time for a chat. we have a next mission before we get to alberta. Malinda: Alberta? ok this will be my next trip. to take you people there. *Malinda is starting up the dropship to be ready to lift off to fly. Sandra Galloway is telling the team.* Sandra Galloway: Everyone, In the mobile base. we have briefing to set up. Malinda: You hear her, strap yourselves in people this is going to be a fast ride. *The Dropship is taking off as they leave Tri-City Bay. Meanwhile, at Drumheller. Burnark and Darkas are doing a Spar fight before Sintana and her Troops are waiting to begin.* Sintana: Begin. *Burnark is taking his first attack. Darkas dodges burnark's attack, he uses his death blades before he rushes towards him. burnark was getting warmed up with his anger. Darkas feels his rage before he stunned him and felt pain.* Burnark: That's not fair! my attacks aren't good enough. Darkas: but you have to get more rage like that. Burnark: You're Tough, but i'm not like that kind of rage *Screams in anger* *Darkas about to push burnark off at the boulder, Burnark feels shame in anger. Sintana comes by to explain.* Sintana: You're not strong enough since U.D.R.S Is trying to track you down. Remember this Burnark, We Dark Rituals are a group branded ourselves as a Corrupted Total Drama Fans that we unleashed our dark powers to turn against them treated us as rejects and outcasts. we're gonna show them who's bad we are and we're gonna crush the love Triangle of Duncan, Courtney, and Gwen and turned into their worst nightmares what they never expected. Burnark: So you do hate Duncan, Courtney, and Gwen? But Gwen and Courtney was reformed, you Can't Do that. Sintana: The Gwncan Couple had started Since Total Drama World Tour. i really watched the show, i felt shocking because that make courtney upset. years before my parents got killed by some wretched killers before i'm the only one left before i got processed into a evil Renegade Queen by the red crystal. I'm was trying to compete any contest to make me become famous, but it failed. You imagine that we have a dark power to make us stronger and make them weak, right. Burnark: Yes Sintana, My Queen. Do as i told. Sintana: Very Proud of you, my humble servant. Darkstorm: Very Glad this is going to be great to see that newest can understand her. Nagona: He will. but Goska has some meditate with dark powers will make him stronger in fear. *Goska channeling with his dark powers quietly surrounds his mind. Sintana was sitting back down at her throne, seeing Burnark continues the spar training with Darkas.* *meanwhile. at the Sky, the Dominion Dropship flies. inside at the Parked Mobile Operations Center Director Telligent is Briefing the Team about the next Mission.* Director Telligent: Jayvee is at Drumheller where the Total Drama Jumbo Jet was blown up by sierra by accident and later clear off what's left of it. Our satellite scans that we have found her 15 Miles away from the Crashed Jet. Cerulean: That's gonna be a long time until we get to jayvee's position before get here. Hyperion-Blue-GT: There's some Higher Ground if we have to take far distance for only 1,000 meters away from the Dark Rituals Hideout. But it's currently led by Darkhunter. Lardenson: He's good with long range. but we can do something special for him. Gerry: What do we have in mind, Lardenson. Lardenson: Cheval is design something with a anti-material semi-auto Rifle that can use. Cheval: The Thunderbolt XZ-24 Equipped with a 20x Scope. Tasha: Dang, these things are powerful? Lexia: it's looks ok i guess. Hardenick: Dude, that was awesome! Cheval: These are highly used for targeting objects. designed by G-Tech. Genna: Gear-Tech Company designed with a enhanced size of a paintball round? Stacey: We have studied some test for this rifle. for this ammo type, phase disruptors energy rounds will have a single hit. *Gerry Grabs the Thunderbolt XZ-24, He checks the magazine filled with The Same bullet filled with Phase Disruptors before he reloaded in.* Gerry: This looks like a sniper Rifle Prototype. Cheval: My Weapon Tech Designers could do some more work with the model blueprints. you can be the first one to use it. Hardenick: What? come on Man. Hyperion-Blue-GT: Are there any more Rifles that we can use. Cheval: I only Have Two rifles like gerry used so you can selected you like. Hyperion-Blue-GT: I'll go with the same weapon, Hardenick. Hardenick: Perhaps this was a prototype, maybe i'll leave it to you. Tasha: Alright, This could be auto-assign to be Ranged division. if you really want a archer can help you two. Gerry: Good point Tasha, we're gonna need a few range operator we need. Director Telligent: This could be a fine work Cheval, This sniper Rifle with a special rounds we can use for a vantage point. Denver: i hope you need some help again, since a tough battle on tri-city bay against the Dark Rituals. let's go after them. Malinda (Radio): We about to reach Drumheller in a few Minutes at the Diamond Platinum Princesses Location. Lardenson: The Dropship can travel by any hour in a single day. just like a plane, right. Genna: your Pilot is good reliable. *Cut to the Confessional Cam Entry where genna is on the cockpit with Malinda piloting.* Genna (Confessional): so taking the road trip is first and now we're travel in the sky on a Dominion Dropship. Lardenson is Right, Malinda is the only Pilot who can fly this thing. Malinda: You were doing alright back there? Genna: I'm just having a vlog entry. Malinda: oh, that's good. how do you like the view, it's so amazing! *The Dominion Dropship Arrives at Drumheller, Alberta. the Front Ramp is open, allowing the Mobile Operations Center to deploy on the road.* Malinda: Alright U.D.R.S, Here's your Stop and i hope you enjoy flying With Air Malinda. Director Telligent: Thank you for taking us here. Malinda: No Problem Director. Denver and his men would need some extraction point, i'll pick them up and fly off. *More to Come*